


He's a Mess

by samstoleaburger



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alex (Stardew Valley) Talks About Feelings, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Healthy Relationships, Honesty, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Alex (Stardew Valley), Realization, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleep Deprivation, Supportive Evelyn (Stardew Valley), it's not as dark as it sounds I promise...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: It's kind of funny to watch, if he's being honest, and Eddie never fails to give a quick, "Hi, Alex! Bye, Alex!" as he goes by.
Relationships: Alex & Evelyn (Stardew Valley), Alex & Male Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. He's a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who started playing Stardew and got a spark of inspiration? *waves hands*
> 
> This takes place over the course of the start of the game until the Flower Dance. Alongside following what I've been doing and dealing with (regarding a certain _sound_ in the middle of the night in game). However, this is NOT in any shape or form a self-insert.

Spring has been a little more exciting than last year since Eddie moved onto his grandfather's farm.

That being said, Alex has also come to the conclusion that Eddie is, to be frank, a bit of a mess. Always running around the town with a frantic look on his face as if he has no idea where he's going or if he forgot the layout of the place. Sometimes, Eddie jogs past him once or twice after getting turned around or spontaneously remembering where he was actually going to begin with. It's kind of funny to watch, if he's being honest, and Eddie never fails to give a quick, "Hi, Alex! Bye, Alex!" as he goes by.

Even Haley found the new guy to be interesting after telling Alex of one afternoon by the park. About how she just stood there, staring up at the sky and not noticing she had company until a freshly plucked daffodil was presented to her. How the smell got her attention before anything else after she looked down to see green-blue eyes staring back at her with a smudge of dirt caked over Eddie's right cheek bone. Haley went on to tell him that Eddie had looked pleased with himself when she accepted his gift, how his smile seemed to favor the right side of his face, before heading off towards the stairs that lead to the clinic.

It also became apparent that Alex wasn't the only one Eddie would exchange a quick, if not one-sided at times, greeting/goodbye with. He's seen it happen with Pam and Penny a good two weeks in. Alex could even swear that flower tucked behind Penny's ear was from _somebody_ who seemed to be into giving gifts lately. Even Jas got one and fiddled with it, although she looked like she was trying to be careful with it too.

However, it wasn't like everyone was getting showered with gifts. Eddie just seemed to have more flowers than he knew what to do with after Alex caught him one rainy day trying to coax his grandma into taking 'more than one, please.' Alex had to press his lips into a thin line to keep himself from laughing at the plea going ignored as Evelyn told Eddie that one was enough.

That's what he gets for having this weird affinity of constantly finding flowers.

Still, it's not like Alex is safe from gift giving either. Even if he is spared from whatever floral arrangement Eddie happens to be carrying on the days when he remembers them. Eddie's taken to giving him parsnips and cauliflower, probably figuring Alex would prefer a healthier option as opposed to, say, Joja Cola. It also went to show that Eddie was listening to Alex go on about his gridball aspirations and took Alex's reactions to them into account.

Which, again, meant he wasn't safe from getting stuff from Eddie. Albeit not as often as anyone who liked flowers.

Now that he thought about it, Eddie could just donate all those flowers to the Flower Dance and save himself the hassle. Haley would love that and Alex knows that Eddie overheard her mentioning that as he was passing by during the Egg Festival. Doesn't exactly take a genius to notice that he slowed down as he was nearing them, though it must have been obvious that since they were talking they wouldn't take kindly to someone butting in uninvited.

It also doesn't seem like a crazy assumption to think that Eddie _might_ have a thing for Penny, now that Alex thinks about it. Although he's only witnessed a couple interactions between them, Alex can safely say that Eddie will wait for Penny to respond to his greeting or to something he said. He never rushes her and seems to slow down the minute she hesitates. Everyone in the Valley knows about Pam and her...problem.

Not like she keeps it a secret or anything but…

Alex stomps that train of thought down as hard and as fast as he can. He doesn't want to think about it, despite how bad he feels for Penny and how he knows his grandma worries about her too. His grandfather always complains about the racket on nights when it becomes too much and Alex wonders if anything _good_ ever happens to _good people_.

* * *

Alex immediately regrets deciding to head into Pierre's shop the second he opens the door and hears an outraged shout of, "What a dick!"

He sees Eddie clutching the bag Pierre had on his For Sale rack for the past week and a half, frustration and indignation clear on his face. Pierre, on the other hand, looks exhausted and, dare Alex say it, sad. He's almost afraid to ask, so he doesn't. It's none of his business what just happened, he's only here to pick up a few things that his grandma asked for and Alex is not trekking all the way to Joja Mart then back. Though, if he had to hazard a guess, it probably has to do with Morris.

The guy is kind of an asshole when he decides to 'check out the competition' even if it's more along the lines of harassing Pierre. This must be Eddie's first time seeing it because Alex can't recall ever seeing him look like this before. Like...like 'a pot of water boiling over,' as his mom once said. Or a jar that's been stuffed to the brim and about to pop. In simpler terms: Eddie looks pissed and Alex wonders just what Morris pulled this time.

He can hear Eddie grumbling to himself as he flicks open his wallet and starts mentally counting off what he's going to spend on that bag. Alex decides to just dip into the nearest aisle to grab what he needs and leave before things get complicated. Pierre is going to be upset for a while and Alex does not want to be around for that. It's bad enough that everyone who cares to listen knows that Morris can be such a passive aggressive dick to Pierre when Pierre is simply minding his own business but just knowing doesn't stop them from shopping at Joja Mart.

"Calm down, Eddie. It's nothing to get upset over. Just...friendly competition, that's all."

" _'friendly competition,' my -_ " There's an abrupt halt, a deep breath taken before the sound of the register popping open rings throughout the empty store. "You can't just...do that. You shouldn't do that. It's - I should be telling you not to be upset. Listen, I've been there and the prices are _outrageous_."

"I suppose. But with that coupon -"

"Fuck the coupon. I have no plans on going back there after talking to everyone since coming here. Trust me, Pierre, you couldn't pay me to set foot in there again. Not even to shop. This is my go-to place."

There's the rustle of fabric and a few huffs before a ding sounds as the register is closed. 

Eddie sounds a lot closer to the aisle Alex is in as he says, "I'll see you next week. Don't let this get you down, alright? This place is way better than what they could ever hope to have there." and the front door is opened before closing a few seconds later.

Huh.

Okay.

So it wasn't just Morris' doing that Eddie has problems with. Good to know.

"You can come out now, Alex."

Alex pokes his head up over the shelf with a wry grin. "I wasn't hiding or anything. Just figured you should hear him out." He rocked back onto his heels and snatched up a box of mashed potato flakes, tucking it under his arm with the other boxes he'd grabbed during the...overheard conversation. "I've never seen Eddie that mad before." Alex moved to head to the register and set his items down on the counter. "Think he has some sort of grudge with Joja Mart?"

When Alex looked up to regard Pierre, he wasn't expecting the amused expression aimed at him.

"Perhaps. For now, would you like these in a bag or will you be carrying them yourself?"

* * *

Eddie looks exhausted lately. As if he hasn't been sleeping well but he's still as active as ever. It's even more noticeable on days when it's raining, leaving Eddie soaking wet some days when it's an outright downpour. Alex can appreciate the dedication to keep moving even if it's better to stay inside and not risk getting sick. Maybe it's the comfort of a routine that makes Eddie visit on those days, brief as the interaction may be.

The fact that Alex is part of this routine is both confusing yet at the same time touching. Like Alex bragging about getting their school team to the regionals or how he went on about becoming the first professional gridball player from Pelican Town didn't put him off in the slightest. Either that or Eddie was pretty persistent. Which, considering his current occupation, wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Alex could admit that he admired the perseverance and that it reminded him of his own motivation.

It might be the reason Eddie's so tired since rain meant he could skip watering his crops and do other things all day. He probably spent too much time in the mines or lost track of time fishing. Considering the fact it rained three days in a row, it probably became too much after so few hours of sleep.

He's tempted to bring up how unhealthy it is to skip out on a good night's sleep while leaning against the fence post keeping Dusty from getting loose. Alex wants to tell Eddie to reign it in and plan his schedule better, that overworking himself is only going to end up with a trip to Harvey's. Not to mention a scolding from Alex's grandma if she happens to catch wind of it and, being the good guy he is, Alex wants to spare Eddie from one of her legendary lectures.

He wants to say all these things, he really does, but Eddie is a grown man who knows the limits of his own body.

Probably.

Hopefully.

That and Eddie just asked if Alex would dance with him tomorrow. "For the Flower Dance," he clarified, "Lewis left me a note this morning about it and…" Eddie scrunched up his face as he wiped at his mouth. "When I talked to Abigail earlier, she mentioned a white dress and how _everyone_ will be watching. But I don't - there wasn't anything like this in the city and I don't want to mess it up."

Alex rose a brow and averted his gaze, his skepticism on full display as he drawled, "So your solution is asking _me_. To _dance_. With _you_."

"When you put it that way, it sounds dumb. Listen, it doesn't have to be _tomorrow_ -tomorrow. I meant like earlier in the day before the dance." Eddie gnawed on his lip and raked his fingers through his hair. "I just thought that since we were getting along you might, I don't know…? Not laugh at me or something? Figured there'd be no harm in asking you to teach me but now -" He heaved a sigh and stepped away from the fence, shaking his head before waving his hand in a dismissive fashion. "Y'know what? Nevermind. Forget I said anything. I don't want things to be awkward, all right? Just forget about it."

"You sure, man? I was just making sure I heard you right."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll just figure it out tomorrow."

"Uh...okay." Alex turned his focus toward the doghouse and lowered a hand into the corral, wiggling his fingers a bit until Dusty poked his head out with a low grumble. He watched as Dusty crawled out and lumbered toward his hand to give it a sniff. Alex reached his hand under Dusty's jaw to cup in his hand and ran his thumb over a faded scar on the edge of his snout. "Why did you ask me anyway? What about Lewis or Demetrius? Heck, even Penny could've helped out. I'm sure she would've loved that."

Eddie hummed and observed their interaction before shrugging a shoulder. "Lewis has done more than enough for me. I mean, did I ever tell you how he left me seeds as a welcoming gift?" He broke out into a grin as he stuffed his hands into his jacket's pockets. "Gave me a headstart on my new life. Can't ask for more than that. 'sides, it's not like I can steal Robin's husband away from her for a few hours just to learn a dance."

Alex paused and directed a frown his way. "Oh? So you're saying that I'm not as busy as they are?"

"Well," Eddie cocked his head and offered up a small smile, "you're the one I thought of asking first." He took a step back from the fence and turned on his heel. "You already gave me your answer. It's fine. I'll go ask Demetrius since you suggested it." Eddie took a hand out of his pocket and gave a small wave over his shoulder as he tacked on, "Have a nice night, Alex."

"Y...yeah. You too."

Alex stared after Eddie until he was out of eyesight, his brows furrowed and mouth pinched into a thin line. It wasn't like he was mad that Eddie insinuated that Alex has all the time in the world to teach him the men's dance, even if it was unintentional. He knows he has time to do whatever he wants outside of training and making sure Dusty is both fed and comfortable. It just bothers him in a way that he can ignore but chooses not to.

Not even Eddie saying Alex was the first person he thought of asking feels as good as it should. Like it got swept under the wave of riddled worry and anxiety. Drowned out by long time insecurities and Alex is only keeping his usual responses in check because Dusty is right there.

Dusty understands better than anyone and Alex shows his appreciation by slipping a stick of jerky through the crack in the board.

He doesn't bother to pick apart the whole reason behind Eddie's request until the day of the dance. After the festivities are over, once all the dancers go to relax their weary feet, Haley points out that the new farmer didn't join in the occasion but chose to watch instead. Which led to another realization altogether.

Eddie hadn't asked Penny if she wanted to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was confused about Eddie 'suddenly' having a jacket mentioned: I choose the 31st shirt for my playthrough. Which...I'm 98% sure is a jacket on top of a t-shirt.


	2. A Step Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less a...continuation of sorts from the first thing in the (now made) story. Originally, it was inspired by Alex's comment in-game about the fact he'd shave all his hair off if it wasn't popular but then...it took a very sharp left turn and I decided it may as well be an interlude of sorts to what was going to be an in-game summer based fic.
> 
> Also, I made a serious and honest attempt to write Evelyn but I might've failed. Miserably. But I tried. All I can really say is I restarted the game with a new file - same pet, names, favorite thing, same everything - but I changed it to the standard farm and, well...I abused the heck outta her love of tulips. Just saying.

Alex couldn't really bring himself to ask Eddie why he hadn't asked Penny to dance with him. It felt a little too personal and, if he's being honest, Alex is still working through the fact that Eddie asked him to teach him the dance. A guy asking _another guy_ to get _up close and personal_ just to learn what the moves were? And being so nonchalant about it too?

Not to mention that Eddie thought to ask him _first_.

Granted, he'd been surprised and taken aback by the request but at the same time…

Well, Alex may or may not have been a bit of a jerk until the sting went away. He knows Eddie wasn't insinuating that he's got nothing to do or doesn't do anything all day. However, just the thought of it made his chest tighten and made him think, _But what if he was…?_

It may or may not have taken Evelyn sitting him down one night in the kitchen to ask about what was bothering her dear grandson so much. A batch of tulips was sitting in the vase in the middle of the table, the variety of colors making it easy to focus on as he got his thoughts in order. He could never lie to his grandma, she always seemed to know when Alex would tell a bold faced lie or fib about who left the TV on all night. Not that he wanted to lie to her but some habits died hard - even if this one hadn't.

When he finally let his frustrations of what had happened before the Flower Dance out, Alex was too busy wringing his hands and staring at the flowers to notice the shift in Evelyn's expression. It was one of those rare nights where George had gone to bed early, where Alex just let go of his self-imposed filter and didn't even attempt to avoid an honest conversation about what he was feeling. Evelyn wouldn't judge him for the tangled mess he could be sometimes. Nor would she ever belittle him if he felt he _shouldn't_ be feeling a certain way.

She never did any of those things and waited so, so patiently until he was satisfied that he'd said his peace. She reached out to hold one of his hands when things got hard, brushing her thumb over the back with the occasional nod. She waited and stayed quiet because she _knew_ and there are some days where Alex _wished_ she didn't.

"You know, Alex," she started, watching him stiffen up on reflex and giving him a smile to ease his worries. "Eddie came to see us yesterday before he had to run off again. He gave me another flower and tried to get me to take one more, as if I could. But before he left, he asked me how you were doing and he was worried that he made you upset. I couldn't think of why he would ask me such a thing at the time. I just thought he was being silly but now that I know what happened, I can tell that he was in every right to be."

"Yeah? Well then why didn't he tell me himself?" Alex narrowed his eyes and shifted his gaze back to the vase. "I saw him yesterday on the beach and then saw him heading to the library earlier today. He could've said something but he didn't."

"Maybe there's a reason for that. I'm sure he wouldn't ignore you if he had the choice. After all, don't think I didn't see you two talking all day a few days ago." Evelyn's eyes softened as she looked down to their hands and squeezed Alex's. "He means well and he has a good heart, but even that won't stop someone from messing up someday. It sounds like that was the day and Eddie doesn't want that to ruin your friendship. He just doesn't know how to say it when it comes to you."

"What…?" Alex clenched his jaw and curled his hands into fists. "Does he think I'm too difficult or something? Too high maintenance? Too much to handle?"

"No, honey. That's not what he's saying at all."

"Then what is he saying? _Why can't he just -_ " Alex sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. He took deep and slow breaths, just like his mom and high school coach taught him, albeit for different reasons.

 _Control your temper. Don't be like_ him _. Focus, don't assume._

He opened his eyes on a fifth inhale and sighed, "Why can't he just tell me?"

"I think you should ask him that yourself, dear. After all, didn't you have a hard time apologizing to your first friend? Or to Haley, for that matter? He's probably worried he'll make it worse if he tries to explain. You are the first friend he made here after all and he doesn't want to lose that."

Grandma always did have the habit of pointing out the obvious and making it sound so easy. And maybe it really was that simple instead of the mess Alex had made it out to be. After all, Eddie's been nothing but supportive and never looked at him like he was being an arrogant jerk. He'd just asked for _one little thing_ and, at the time, Alex hadn't been weirded out by it until the implications of the request sank in. Then things had gone downhill and got awkward, all because Alex stuck his foot in his own mouth.

Eddie had asked because he didn't know anything about the tradition and even went so far as to say that there was no such thing in the city. He had done that thing he usually did when his nerves were getting the best of him, something that Alex picked up on after witnessing it a time or two when Eddie tried to talk to George. How he'd run his fingers through his hair and gnaw on his lower lip in an attempt to calm down. If his nerves got the better of him though, Eddie would try and backtrack so he can dismiss whatever he'd said prior to.

He didn't need to when Alex was making sure he heard Eddie right but...

But he did anyway when there was _no real need to_.

"Yeah." Alex furrowed his brow and looked up to regard his grandma, swallowing as he relaxed his fists. "You're...you're right. I should ask him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, that vase in this fic is a reference to all the tulips I gave to Evelyn. She deserves to have all the tulips.


End file.
